Negi
by melody002
Summary: melody and len are the only ones with real memorys of the past.after meeting again at the audition darkness covers the entire word and trys to destroy it.they are the only ones that can defeat the darkness.
1. Chapter 1: true past

You would think someone would not have a really painful life filled with pain you could never get rid of. The truth is only one person has suffered this much pain, that person is known as the yellow princess. The yellow princess's real name is Melody Sumiko. When she was 2 years old her mother was stabbed to death by an unknown human. When she was 4 years old her father was killed by the same person. Melody spent a year all alone with no one to talk to, and then one day a prince from across the sea came to visit. He was one of the few people that didn't hear about the king and queen's death. When he asked her if she knew where they were she just pointed at a nearby graveyard. Just by that he understood what had happened to them. It wasn't then that he noticed she was crying. He knew if he didn't get any information about the two that he would probably be killed by the prince of red. The prince of red didn't like him. He didn't want to try and trick this girl into getting info on her parents, but he didn't want to get killed either. He told the girl that he would meet her everyday at the yellow garden if she gave him info on her parents. So everyday the two of them would meet, but unfortunately for the prince Melody could see right through him. She would always come up with the most believable lies ever. As time went on the two of them got closer to each other. Eventually the two of them became friends it wasn't until then that he told her who he was. His name was Kagamine Len, he was from the evil kingdom across the sea. When the two got older they eventually fell in love. When the neighboring prince found out about the two he decided to start a war so that the two will separate and never be able to meet again. Melody killed countless people that attacked her. Before she could turn around she was stabbed in the heart by Akito the neighboring prince. Fortunately she was a vampire so being stabbed only killed her half way. The one thing Akito didn't know is that Melody has the power to mess up time. Melody used one of her forbidden spells and made almost everyone fall asleep for 600 years and when they woke up they would not remember anything about their past and that the past they would know would be fake.


	2. Chapter 2: Melody

**AKITO'S P.O.V.**

Today like every school day I was sitting by people I didn't like. One of them was my cousin Toki Sukiya and the other was Mediko Sumiko. Its not that I don't like Mediko it's just I feel jealous for some reason. Nothing special is going to happen today I told myself as Suki Sukiya was messing with my hair. I knew she was doing it because it's purple. The person I hate the most has to be Suki. She is loved by everyone in this school except for me and some of my friends. She used to be really nice to everyone; it wasn't until she met my best friend Melody Sumiko. Melody can be a little cold and bitter at first, but if you get to know her better she is actually a nice person. She moved to my school when we were in 3rd grade then we went to a different middle school. Everyone that didn't hang out with her teased me for being best friends with a nerd. I knew she wasn't one even though she always made perfect grades in all her classes. When we first became friends she told me that when she was 4 years old her mother was stabbed to death by some random human and when she was 6 years old her father was killed by a shadow. Finally our teacher Kita Sumiko walked into the classroom. She announced to the class that we would be having a new student. I sighed after her announcement. I knew that whoever this student is would be sitting behind me. While Kita was talking I just stared out the window that was next to me. After a few minutes I finally looked to the front of the class where Kita was. I was surprised to see a girl with long blonde hair that she wore in a pony tail. The pony tail reached to the lower part of her back. I could tell if she wore it down it would probably reach her ankles. For some reason when I look at her I think of Melody. The bass clef hair pin she clipped on her rubber band. She were yellow nail polish and had pale skin. She didn't have to introduce herself that much Kita did most of it. After Kita introduced her she pointed to the seat between me and Suki. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that Melody's real best friend isn't me. I know that can't be true... at least I hope so.

**MELODY'S P.O.V.**

I woke up this morning knowing I was going to go to a new school today. Its been a week since 9th grade started. I haven't even been in high school for a month and I'm already moving. Well to be honest I don't know if I should have moved or not. All my friends are going to be in the same school as I'm moving to. The reason I'm moving is because my older brother Kito Sumiko got a job as a teacher for my school. He was chosen because his twin sister Kita told the school all about him so he going to teach class 1-C. After I arrived at school today I signed up as a new student. After countless numbers of paper they finally gave me my schedule. I'm in class 1-D. I have everything I signed up for at my previous school. For the four extra hours I have band and drama. I know if I'm in band I can play the keyboard not that I don't already and if I'm in drama I can improve my acting and singing skills. I walked slowly to my class. Each step I took I was more nervous. I don't know why but I just couldn't I mean if Akito was in this class I don't know what I would do I mean ever since me and Akito became best friends almost everyone has mistaken us for a boyfriend and girlfriend. I know but if Suki was in this class wont end up good at all. Suki was a rich girl. I know this may seem out of character, but sometimes I wish someone would kill her already. I walked into the classroom like I normally would. I tried acting like calm while I introduced myself to the class I said

"hi everyone my name is Melody Sumiko. I have 2 older sisters, 1 older brother, and a twin brother. Some of you probably remember me from elementary and/or middle school. When I was 4 years old my mother was stabbed to death by a human and when I was 6 years old my father was killed by a shadow. I know I may seem cold and bitter at first but I'm actually just really shy and I can't say what I really want to. I really like anime and manga. My dream is to be able to be in a band and sing my songs for everyone to hear. You probably already know that my favorite color is yellow and that I like to read and write. That's all I can really say about myself. Its nice to meet all of you." Kita told me where I was going to sit. She pointed at a desk between Akito and Suki. I quietly sat in the desk thinking what did I do to be put next to Suki. I've always hated Suki she always acted all nice to everyone. She always called me nerd and treated me like shit. I didn't care if people tried reading my mind right now but I don't want to sit next to her.

**SUKI'S P.O.V.**

"Today just going to be another boring day" I told myself as I was getting out of bed. Every morning I wake up, get changed, my parents yell at me for the stupidest reason, eat breakfast, go to school, do homework, and go to bed. I always get to school 30 minutes late, but today I was actually on time. I walk over to my desk to see my second most hated person. His name is Akito Sumika. Even me and Akito are cousins I still hate him. I hate that he has hair that when is put down reaches the ground. The only thing I like about his hair is that it's purple, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that every time I look at it, it reminds me of Melody. She has blonde hair that reaches the ground when not worn up in any kind of way. I stopped messing with Akito's hair and ran to my desk when I saw Kita coming. Kita is our teacher, but shes Melodys' older sister. Kita has a little brother (Mediko), a little sister (Melody), another little sister (Harmony), and a twin brother (Kito). I heard Kito was going to work at this school starting today. Right now Kita was talking about a new student. I couldn't help but to look at the empty desk next to me, then I thought about it. Kito is going to be working at this school so that means Melody is moving back also. I listened to the rest of Kita's speech. Just when I was about to fall asleep, the new student she was talking about walked in. I knew that it was going to be Melody. I listened to her introduction. "She couldn't make her intro any worse can she." I didn't say that out loud but I wanted to. Of course Kita would tell her to sit next to me. I know Kita doesn't like me, but she doesn't have to make this girl sit next to me." I watched her as she sat down at her desk. For some reason I couldn't seem to hide my smirk. I know this year is going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3:audition schoolday

**MELODY'S P.O.V. **

It's been 5 days since I've been here. Everyone I knew is still the same. I know its still 3 hours early to be at school, but if I can practice my singing for the auditions for the next band. I need to try really hard since Suki is going with Sakura. Not that I care or anything, everyone knows I can sing a lot better then those two combined. I wrote picked out a song called soundless voice. Suki and Sakura are probably going to sing saihate or something like that. Auditions are today after school I should probably ask Akito if he wants to go to the auditions with me. While I was just looking out the window next to my desk I felt someone tap my shoulder. I quickly turned around and slapped that person right on the face. I looked on the floor and noticed it was Akito. I didn't freak out like a lot of the girls in this school do. I just calmly apologized and asked if he was okay. He stood up fixing the desk he hit his head on. He seemed normal to me. So he couldn't say anything I asked him about the auditions and if he wanted to go with me. Of course he would have to respond saying "the auditions are at 6:00 p.m today, so we'll have to practice as much as we can before we go." I answered his not so question like question with these words "we don't need to practice were just singing soundless voice. You know we used to practice that song a lot. So we shouldn't have any problem and if we win not only can we name our band, but we can put a list of people that will be in our band." I was still annoyed by the way he accepted things. I was thinking about punching him in the face for the way he accepted my invite. school went by slowly making me a little bored, but just because today was special didn't mean I didn't have to do my school work it would be out of character to make something lower then 100. My best class today was band. Even though most of the time it was our worst of all woodwinds. Of course are best was the keyboards me and mediko. I could notice Suki staring at me with a smirk on her face. She pointed at me and told the whole class that I was a nerd because I always got perfect grades in all my classes and that I wear glasses. At that time I wanted to beat up that girl so bad that I couldn't care less what happened to me, but I care more about my dream then that so I just spent the whole class silent not saying anything.

**AKITO'S P.O.V. **

I woke up at 4:00 A.M. I noticed that I had 3 hours before school started. I decided to visit melody knowing she was already at school. Everyday she would be in the class room by herself with no one to talk to just staring out the window. Today I saw her staring out the window again. I quietly shut the classroom door so that she wouldn't hear me. I tapped her gently on the shoulder, and then she turned around and slapped me really hard on the face. Before I knew it I was laying on the floor looking at her shocked. I know I hit my head on the desk next to me. I didn't see any worry in her eyes as she apologized and asked if I was okay, because I knew she knew. I slowly stood up and fixed the desk to the way it was before. She asked me if I wanted to go with her to the auditions. I knew we both wanted to be in a band and shared the same dream. I accepted her invitation with my usual way of accepting. I could hear the annoyance in her voice as she questioned me. For a second I really thought she was going to beat me up like medico did that one time. I wouldn't doubt it if she did I mean they are twins. When I heard we were going to sing soundless voice I knew we didn't have to practice. We stayed in the classroom till the bell rang. School started and for some reason today lasted forever. I was getting annoyed with how long today was. Even band was boring today all we ever hear are the stupid woodwinds. I didn't mind it when the keyboards melody and medico played I kinda like how they sound. The alto Saxes only played once today. I still feel sorry for myself I mean come on I have to play the same insterment as the bitch Suki. I just wanted to punch in the face, but I knew if I did then I wouldn't be able to try out so I just finished the rest of school like nothing ever happened.

**SUKI'S P.O.V. **

It's been five day since Melody moved here. Some people never change. She still always gets perfect grades in every class and she still has the same dream to be in a band. I don't mind the fact that she wants to be in a band its what she wants to name it that bothers me. She told me that she was going to name it Negi. I guess I might be a little jealous, because the truth is I never get any good grades in any of my classes, I don't have a good singing voice, my parents don't like me, and I don't have any friends. The only friend I have is Sakura. I know this may be the stupidest thing I will ever do but I heard there is going to be a audition today after school, so the other day I decided to ask Sakura to sign up with me despite us both being terrible singers. We decided to sing the song Saihate. Unfortunately I started that same routine in the morning and I was late again today. While I was at school it seemed as if today would never end. It was finally time for band. Despite being a high school band the only people in our band are 9th graders. In band we have the flutes (Lina and Rina), clarinets (Toki and Sakura), trumpets (Kikusu and Suku),

tuba (Yuri), trombone (Sumi), keyboards (Melody and Mediko) other (Flare, Daisy, Rosie, Miki, Saki, Sake, Mimi, Neko, Sora) and finally there is me and Akito that play alto sax. The only person in our whole band that is not in 9th grade is Kitty. She is also one of Melodys' older sisters. Kitty is a 2nd year student. She has more experience in band then the rest of us. My opinion on that is that Melody is the best of all of us. Melody can play any song you give her perfectly the 1st time she plays it. I was starting to get bored listening to the woodwinds play. The keyboards played a couple of times, but all we ever hear is the woodwinds. You might as well call this the "woodwind class" I mean thats all we ever hear. Anyway I'm still bored so I decided to make someone mad, so I told the whole class that Melody was a nerd. The rest of what I said is best not said. I could tell she was mad at me. I knew that if she really wanted her dream to come true she wouldn't hit me. Surprisingly this class ended fast.


	4. Chapter 4: before auditions

**AKITO'S P.O.V.**

Melody was taking forever signing us up for the auditions. After awhile I got really bored and just stood there staring at some familiar looking people as they walk by. why is it that everyone here looks so familiar. Everyone looked so familiar I didn't even notice Melody left. Instead of looking for her I decided to look around this place. As I looked around I noticed that almost every hall was decorated the same way. They had the same style and items in there. I spent almost a whole hour looking around the place. I wasn't even half way done I mean this place is just way too big for me. why can't it just be smaller I told myself. I didn't expect anyone to answer me, but someone did. It was a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes. For some reason she reminded me of Melody, except Melody has long blonde hair and gray eyes. The girls response to my question was "If it wasn't so big then we wouldn't have as nearly as many people as we do now.". I about to ask her who she was, but when I did she disappeared before I could say anything. Why do I feel like I've seen her and everyone else here before... and why don't I remember anything about my past. I used the rest of the time to walk to the room Melody was in, but when I got there I was too hesitant to open it. For some reason this place creeps me out.

**MELODY'S P.O.V. **

I signed the two of us up for the auditions. Unfortunately they only had two rooms left 02 and 002. I just picked 002 because I didn't want to wait for Akito to pick a number. Akito was just standing still staring at some of the people that walked by. After awhile I got bored and went to our assigned room. While I was waiting for Akito I decided to practice before the audition. Before we came here I told Mediko that I would be singing world is mine by myself, but we would both sing soundless voice. After awhile Akito finally found me. I didn't even need to open the door to know that he was there. To tell the truth I have this strange power to see the past and future. I can also move objects with my mind and I have super good hearing and eyesight. I stopped saying anything when I heard Suki and Sakura sing their song. why is it that every time someone meets me they have to make fun of me. Sometimes I wonder if i really am a nerd. I wonder what I'm going to do once I become a idol singer. I mean I can sing songs like they're supposed to be. I can play the violin, keyboard and guitar. I don't think this will stop them from calling me a nerd. I wonder if I really should give up. My friends don't really care about me, both my parents are dead, no matter where I'm at Suki always seems to be their, and now the whole school thinks I'm a nerd. I know Suki just wants me to give up and forget about my dream, but I won't give up just because she is jealous that she's the complete opposite of me. After today she will pay for what happened in band... I won't give up.

**SUKI'S P.O.V.**

I signed me and Sakura up for auditions. They gave us room number 200. I don't know why but there is something about this number I don't like. I guess it reminds me too much of 002. I never liked 002 because I know three people that used to end there names with it (Melody, Mediko, and two other people you'd never hear about.) I still had a little bit of time before it was our turn so I decided to buy something to eat for the two of us. I know this isn't really normal but me and Sakura are actually dating. The Sumiko twins have always hated people that liked another person with the same gender. They always complain about every thing that isn't really right like Yuri's sake addiction, me and Sakura dating, and just about anything she can get away with. Sometimes I can't stand that girl. Before I could say anything it was our turn. I decided to sing Saihate but we messed up by the 1st word. Despite that we continued singing. While we were singing I saw a girl with long turquoise hair the same length as Melody's. I don't know why but I think I saw her somewhere before.


End file.
